


The Ghost on Halloween

by Scornine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: 前提设定：英灵夏洛克·福尔摩斯完全为柯南·道尔笔下小说所描述的角色、能力，以及性格，没有属于其他作品的某些“杂质”和认知，与其他作品毫无关联。
Relationships: James Moriarty | Archer/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler
Kudos: 6





	The Ghost on Halloween

总有人得在节日活动的时候加班加点。

事实上，这句话在往年的指代对象都十分固定，山一样完全不会减少的文件，预定事项还有各式各样需要分摊精力的琐碎事件档案，是管制室与活动的热闹气氛隔绝开的这堵门后，属于夏洛克·福尔摩斯的待处理事项——并且还是与达·芬奇分摊后的工作量。

但今夜，望着文件皱眉的变成了只有达·芬奇和些许工作人员，侦探的加班地点暂时换了地方。

“……”

一辆正在行驶的火车上，并且多了个麻烦的助手。

“绷带。不想让我动手帮忙就快点止住血，……偏偏是十九世纪末的欧洲，难怪达·芬奇指名要我与你同去。”

侦探把手里的绷带抛向教授，仍扫了几眼詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂还在往下滴血的右手。后者明显有些不情愿地藏了藏伤处，在理智告诉他血腥味会在火车停下时引来更多敌人和不便之后，才在那令人烦躁的视线里，慢吞吞地缠紧绷带。

“只要最后那块圣杯碎片得手，这里的异常就会自动恢复。”

几分钟前，他们踏着弹壳枪子儿和背后一阵猛烈的爆炸波爬上这辆火车，险险得以脱身，几乎即为他们活跃时间的十九世纪末和欧洲地点只为两人提供了如鱼得水的熟悉感，除此之外，魔力被大幅的压制和耐力弱化，都让两人的表情不怎么好看。

伤口愈合的速度也被拖慢了。教授盯着自己受伤的手臂。

仿佛知道会有从者介入一般，第一块，也是占比最大的圣杯残渣几乎把所有的魔力和权能都用在了抑制和排外上，覆盖了几乎大半个欧洲，并因此丧失了被回收能力——他们甚至连魔物也没有遇见，尽是些普通人类，大概也是因为如此，这里只作为某个需要扯平的褶皱，而不是特异点。也许是某个没落的魔术世家，也许是某个不甘降亡的将领最后的挣扎。

坦白而言，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂甚至觉得那个负责写计划表的蠢才从者是觉得万圣节活动也应该偶尔让一些无关英灵活动活动度个假，于是把还在慢悠悠看文件的该死的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，以及蹲在窗口边上计算南瓜蜡烛命中率的他给一脚揣进了这个迟早会消失的异常坐标，熟悉的，属于他们的十九世纪末的欧洲。

他不怎么喜欢这个度假。

准确来说，是莫里亚蒂不喜欢这种毫无把控感可言的感觉。子弹穿过手臂的时候，清晰的痛感和被延长的失血、恢复时间，像是下完棋后杂乱的棋盘，让作为从者的他再次想起了久远的旧时光，行动的仓促性不容许这个银发男人像往日一样不紧不慢地查看布下的细密蛛网，刚刚落地就被侦探拽进干草堆棚以躲过德国兵的搜查，紧接着就是追着不放的枪林弹雨。

如果脑袋里也有齿轮的话，那么他身边的夏洛克·福尔摩斯一定正在发出让人无法忍受的金属噪音。

“这辆火车从德国南部开往西部，我们需要在此期间越过法国边境，然后前往英格兰回收第二块，也就是最后一小块圣杯碎片。”

而他要打断这个持续的噪音。

“按当地时间来算……事实上，亲爱的夏洛克，虽然迦勒底的万圣节才刚刚开始，但在这里已经将近十一月末，坐火车抵达英格兰，最快也想必是……十二月了。”教授明显看到那个侦探的眉毛跳了一下，他知道对方也想到了一样的东西，但却照样打算继续岔开话题，“有时候…我觉得作为从者（Ghost）的存在行动，也有很大便利性。至少我不用和伟大的侦探解释什么是万圣节，不是吗？夏——利(sherly)。”

“你是如何知道这里的确切时间的，教授。当时拐角那个卖报人还没有将有日期的那页露出来，驻足的你就已经匆匆往前走了，反倒像是故意提醒我看的。”

慢慢睁眼的福尔摩斯没有因为话语末尾的罕见昵称而有所动容，视线像是藏着真理的手术刀，在地上划过，然后指着他的鼻尖。

“我以为…你知道我买了份报纸呢。也许我该直接告诉你。”

枣红色从银发男人披着的不起眼外套下一闪而过，看来他并没有耐心做好所有的装束变更工作。一张颜色灰暗的眼熟纸张被教授从怀中取出，上面正印着1887年，11月等字样的油墨，是夏洛克·福尔摩斯看见过的那一版。

事实上，侦探的眼睛从来不曾放过眼前这个阴谋家的一举一动，那件外套也是他递给莫利亚蒂的，没有提前藏匿的可能性，而魔术范畴……在如此高强度的魔力抑制下，一个Archer职阶的从者真的有办法做到悄无声息吗？

“……”

几日的时间大半都流逝在火车的轰鸣声中。

期间他们越过边境，和一些执拗的德国士兵交了手。

“……凑过来。”

两人靠在货物堆积的木箱边，最后四个加特林机枪手正把探照灯对准这个角落，打算开火。教授捂着的手臂显然是伤口再度裂开了，慢慢往下滴着血，而福尔摩斯也不好过，从额角和发际间流下的血液以及一道几乎擦着眼球而过的伤痕，让他暂时只能睁着左眼观察情况。莫里亚蒂对着夏洛克勾了勾指头，在收获一个毫无温度的回视后，难能可贵地失去了耐心，把上膛的左轮塞进侦探手里，受伤的右手努力抬起握住男人的右手腕，搂住那藏着金属腰封的腰身，然后猛地发力，强迫夏洛克·福尔摩斯随他一起瞬间抬起身，深蓝色的双眼瞄准猎物，连扣下四发扳机。

之后又换了辆从法国开往英国南部边境的加急火车，干草堆和偶尔的日光让这个露天破车厢的环境十分利于思考，至少对侦探而言，银发的阴谋家时不时跑上车顶，留他一个人在车厢内的时间，会显得既舒适，又略显焦虑。

至少处于迦勒底的管制下，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂还不会在明面上偏离水平线太多，但他即便隐隐猜到了这个阴谋家的目标，却对莫里亚蒂的意图分析无从下手，线索始终没能指向同一个结果。

最终抵达英格兰的时间正如莫里亚蒂所言，已经进入了十二月份，圣杯碎片的反应靠近英国南部，像是处于沿海地区。

“Southsea.”

站在停稳的火车破车厢顶部，夏洛克·福尔摩斯望着远处的海滨和城镇，喃喃道。

“不走吗？”

站在铁轨上的银发绅士正抬头望着他，即便还负着伤却依旧把帽子好好戴上去了。

“我不明白你的动机和理由。”

侦探没有回答，反而就着车厢顶慢慢坐了下来，望着詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。

“你是说跟你一块儿来这里？哦我可不是自愿的，Sherly……”

“不。你不是第一次来这里了，教授。那些无意间透露出的熟悉感，显然你也没有打算过多掩饰这点。作为‘同一个故事’的人物，你不会不知道，现在就是《血字的研究》发表的时间。而圣杯的碎片就在这个关键地点，南海城。最初的作者，年轻时柯南·道尔的居住地。”

那双像是藏着寒冰，锋利如手术刀而又透着寒芒的，青绿色的眼睛正毫不留情地盯着他，带着剖析，探究，和刺眼的理性。日光正从顶棚落下来，在他脚边撒着灼热的光斑，烤着一半的红色车厢。

“用‘被提前派遣到某个地点执行任务’这样的借口，或许你也能拿核对过历史派遣从者名单来应对，所以我不打算这么回答。你从那块最后的碎片里感受到了什么？夏洛克·福尔摩斯，我想先问问你。”

“保护，启发，和理性。没有任何威胁性，无法回收。”

“那么你也知道《血字的研究》曾被多次退稿吧？”

“那又……”

坐在车顶的侦探晃了晃，显然是难得的语塞，而不是平日里一贯的话说一半。

他身前那个站在铁轨上的阴谋家靠在废弃的红色车厢上，藏着算计的深蓝双眼被帽檐的阴影遮挡而下，没能让他看清里面还藏了些什么。

“我希望它出版，所以我把最后一块碎片放在了这里。”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯下意识检查了与迦勒底之间的通讯，但回复他的只有忙音。

“在我们抵达这里的时候，干扰就已经开始了，我只希望这些对话不会为人所知。你猜的没错，我亲爱的侦探，我来过这里，这是第三次。”

一种无从判别究竟是夹杂着叹息、失落，还是轻松，抑或是不以为意的语气。

“第一次，我在这里放置了两个圣杯碎片，其中一个的位置…语言是德语，用来预防来自迦勒底和无主从者的捣乱，第二个，用来阻止《血字的研究》，即夏洛克·福尔摩斯这个角色的诞生，也就是这里，南海城。”

教授显然对这些过往的事件怀揣着某种态度，促使他在讲述时下意识地用皮鞋的后跟踢蹭铁轨，把手插进风衣衣兜里。

“啊啊……那是在新宿之前的事情，你们从新宿拿走的圣杯在之前就被我先行分离了一部分，只是小小的一块。”

但显然如果莫里亚蒂得手，夏洛克·福尔摩斯这个存在或许就会被削弱，甚至是根本否定也有可能——既定的历史遭到涂改，也就代表着一个新的小型特异点，或者是异闻带的诞生。

“你也许有曾微微感受到如此的异样吧。那时的我尚不知晓你已英灵化，因为一旦成为英灵，就会成为脱离时间轴束缚的存在，这么做也将毫无意义。”

“接下来，就是新宿事件破坏行星失败，我第一次见到了你的身影。”

“而在那之后，我第二次来到了这里，把第二块碎片强行修改成了你现在看到的模样，并在迦勒底重新碰见了你。再后来，则是你应当还记得的，所谓‘新宿之夜’。”

在詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂最后提起这个“新宿之夜”时，福尔摩斯的表情显然有些不自然，像是带着微妙的别扭感。

“为什么？就算成为特异点，也对泛人类史毫无影响……你追求的应该是…？”

侦探没有忍住脱口而出的追问，即便这个男人道出的不一定是真话，但显然这与他预计的真相有些偏差，且一定程度上出乎了福尔摩斯的意料。

“是的我追求破坏……犯罪的气息对我来说是如此的亲切和熟悉…但这并不妨碍去跳一支轻快而又让人忍不住扬起嘴角的舞蹈。”

“在现身新宿之时，对此有着格外热情的我可不会拒绝‘把整个行星都破坏掉吧’这种华丽计划的致命吸引。但它失败了，而我意外确认到了你的存在，并赢了你一筹~那么接下来自然就是，推翻原有的计划，把残渣充当为保证故事诞生的媒介，如此而已。”

“因为最后能吸引我的，就是能继续在这个故事里，与你对决。因此，这样的闹剧是无需存在的。”

“泛人类历史的方向虽不容修改，却允许细小的差错，你也知道这点吧？”

他们的故事到底，还是从一个生动的虚构小说开始的。

“……”

坐在车厢顶的伟大侦探没有出声否定、讽刺或者回答教授的话，他像是仍在判断这些词句之间到底有多少是真话。

“记得在早些时候，有个叫作百重塔的活动吗？”

而那是种叙旧般的语气，带着微微的鼻音和拖长的轻松腔调，仿佛他面前的只是个好久不见的老朋友。

“在温泉里我曾问你：可卡因和与我做爱，哪个更让你上瘾。而你的回答是：‘我已经戒了可卡因了，教授。你应该知道这个。’”

“但我和可卡因不一样，福尔摩斯。我不会呆在试管或者注射器里等候你的到来。而是亲自伸出手，问你。”

“** Shall we dance **?”

银发绅士微微抬起的帽檐正露出了一只深蓝色的眼睛，折射着日光耀眼的光辉，像是露出寒光的剑刃，像是正午波光粼粼的海面，像是闪烁的昂贵宝石。

他不会握住那只邀舞的手的。因为他是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，是揭露真相之人，是侦探，是莱辛巴赫冰冷的瀑布水花。

那么他会拒绝来自背后的拥抱吗？

一个穿过日光施施然踏上车顶，揪住衣领的吻会告诉他答案。

因为对他们而言，这更像是对决，而不是风月。

**Author's Note:**

> 尽管这么一来，也就相当于詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂承认了自己在整个故事中的失败，虽然他的武器形状在现世时就透露着本人对此强烈的不满。但他本人说，在经历新宿事件之后，想了很多东西，况且那次就已经赢了福尔摩斯一筹，对此他感到十分满意。  
“迦勒底会不会发现？唔…这只是一个褶皱，当你眼前有数道滚滚纵横而来的波涛时，你又如何会关注一个细小的浪花呢。”
> 
> 注：此处设定教授做出的历史差错修改，即为利用碎片保护并巩固了柯南·道尔记录的夏洛克·福尔摩斯的故事，以此在后续历史中使其加快名声大燥的速度。而其中因此多出来的为了使其加快刊登而“未被公众所知”的更改，则在后来被发现的夏洛克·福尔摩斯迅速修订了。原稿？教授背下来了。  
注：教授故意将从者（Servant）的英文念成了Ghost，意思是明明已逝却还留存着的存在。
> 
> 注：持枪片段参考了山中虎铁的总天然色本中的插图。  
注：所谓“新宿之夜”为尚未发表篇章，敬请期待。


End file.
